I Always Liked That Best
by Ariana Black
Summary: Three deaths changed the wizarding world forever. Now, years later, three women are still trying to cope with the loss of the men they loved. Sad, sad, sweet story. I guarantee you'll like it, so please R&R.


A/N-  Three deaths changed the Wizarding World.  Three men died, and the three women who loved them find themselves unable to move on.  Can they learn to cope with losing their loves after all this time?  See if you can guess who the women are, two should be fairly obvious.

*********

            The Raven haired girl walked through the quiet graveyard, tears already trying to escape her eyes.  I haven't even seen him yet and I'm already crying, she thought.  Be strong now.  He'd want you to be strong  Five years it had been since he'd been murdered.  Five years and she still couldn't move on.  Her life seemed to have ended with his.  Or at least paused.  She felt like a child trapped in a woman's body.  She finally found him...his grave in the far part of the cemetery.  Even after all this time she still referred to him as though he were alive.  She knelt down on the grass beside it, placed the flowers she had brought.  The sun was setting, casting a soft golden glow across the grass, illuminating the white marble of his tombstone.  It gave it an almost heavenly glow.  She sighed deeply and let the memories overtake her as the tears began to flow.

_Where do I start?_

_Lying on a blanket underneath the stars_

_With your head on my chest_

_I always liked that best_

She knelt down in the cool damp grass and placed a single red rose on his grave.  It was the same kind of flower he had given her when he confessed his feelings for her.  But that was a long time ago, or so it felt.  God, had it only been two years?  It wasn't fair.  He'd told her he loved her the same year he was killed.  Less than a year and he was taken from her.  _It wasn't fair!  She wanted more time with him, to see him just once more.  Tears came unbidden to her brown eyes as she remembered how it had all happened.  He and Harry had been captured by Voldemort.  Voldemort had tortured him, enjoying Harry's horrified reaction as he was forced to watch his best friend writhing in agony.  She had arrived with Dumbledore once she realized what had happened.  It had taken them forever to figure out where they'd been taken.  And by the time they'd arrived, it was too late.  He was beyond help.  No, don't think about the sad times.  Remember him as you loved him.  Alive, gentle.  Remember his kisses in the dark, and all the love behind them.  Remember that, not how you found him..._

_I hate how times flies_

_I still think back sometimes_

_'Bout your lips on my neck_

_I always liked that best_

Her red hair pooled around her as she wept beside her love's grave, her forehead touching the grass as she knelt in a ball.  Two long Hellish years without him.  Two years since she had lost both her love and her brother.  If he were still alive, they'd be married by now.  No, _don't start thinking that way.  Everyone kept saying she had to move on, but how could she?  She still remembered the day they'd disappeared; kidnapped by Voldemort.  Ron had died first, from the Cruciatus Curse.  Then Harry had died, in the fighting that ensued when Dumbledore had tried to rescue them.  Voldemort had been killed as well, but what did that matter without him with her?  She forced the unpleasant memories aside, trying to concentrate on the ones she treasured.  The ones that had already begun to fade.  Like the time he had taken her for a ride on his broom, to a secret river he had found.  That was when he told her he loved her.  That was where she got her first kiss.  That was how she tried to remember him.  _

_That time we took a ride_

_Ended up down by the river side_

_Soft touch wet kiss_

_I always liked that best_

She could remember sitting with him by the lake.  Talking with him between classes.  Walking on the grounds late at night, her fingers laced in his.  She always felt safe in his arms.  She felt like she belonged there.  It hurt when she was away from him, she loved him so much.  And then he would take her in his arms again and everything would be all right.  He'd died so suddenly...no one had been able to do anything, especially not Harry, even though he blamed himself for his death.  But she never blamed him.  There hadn't been anything he could do.  One minute they had been cheering.  She was so proud of him, she _knew he'd made it to the center.  And then, they were both gone.  Gone hundreds of miles away.  And she would never see him again.  Never.  She would never see his dark eyes, so full of love.  Never feel his arms around her.  Never feel his kisses.  Never...never...never._

_I like the way you used to hold me_

_I like the way you came to know me_

_You came to know me well well well_

            He was beyond madness at that point when they found him.  She'd never seen him talking so clearly.  The battle waged around her, but the only thing that mattered was him.  He knew he was dying.  She knelt beside him, her fingers laced in his, trying to comfort him, begging him not to leave her.  His eyes and skin had gone pale from the pain of the curse.  At first she thought he really had gone mad.  But his eyes told her he wasn't.  And then, with the last of his strength, he had spoken to her.

"I'll always love you.  I'll wait forever." he said.  Then, his breath left him for the last time, and she knew he was gone.

            He was gone, and soon, so was Harry.  Harry had fought valiantly, like a true Gryffindor.  He did everything he could to help Dumbledore.  If it hadn't been for Harry weakening Voldemort, Dumbledore never would have been able to defeat him.  Harry had saved them all, but it had cost both his life and that of his best friend.

"Oh Ron." she whispered through her tears. "I can't do this without you.  I need you."

_Falling to sleep_

_Wearing your shirt 'cause it smelled so sweet_

_Who could forget_

_I always liked that best_

_Or losing my heart every time you sang to me on your guitar_

_"Lady in Red"_

_I always liked that best_

            Too late.  That was all they could tell her.  They had been too late.  Too late to save him.  Too late to save them both.  Too late.  The words echoed in her mind.  If only they'd figured it out sooner, he'd still be here, they both would.  If only.  But no, they were both gone now.  What right did her family have to tell her to move on?  How could they move on?  She'd lost the only one she could ever love.  He was gone forever.  Physically.  But he would always be with her in her heart.

_I like the way you used to hold me_

_I like the way you came to know me_

_You came to know me well well well_

Finally, after the longest time, she was able to calm down.  The grass was quite wet now, both from her tears and the dew that was forming in the night air.  Her black hair clung to her face where her tears had been.  I'll always love you, she thought as she forced herself to stand.  She walked away slowly, still trying to imagine his arms around her.  Remembering made her feel safe once again.  And as she walked, she noticed she was not the only one in the cemetery.

_I could go on_

_So many things I miss now that you're gone_

"How pathetic are we Ginny?" Hermione asked when she saw her friend.  They were both leaving at the same time. "Two years and it still hurts as though it were yesterday."

"No more pathetic than me." spoke up the raven haired girl.  She had seen them as she was walking and felt the need to talk to them.  "I've mourned him for five years now.  I know I should move on, but I can't."

"It'll be okay." Ginny said gently. "They all died to defeat Voldemort.  But I think I'd rather have them back."

"I know I do." she replied.

"We can mourn them together." Hermione said sadly. "Come on, you can come with us.  I get the feeling you don't want to be alone tonight.  I know I don't, not when I feel this wretched."

"Yeah, come with us.  We can go talk somewhere." Ginny added. "We can talk about the good times.  When they were with us."

"They're always with us." Hermione spoke up.  Ginny nodded.

"Thank you Hermione, Ginny.  I think that's just what I need.  To talk with someone who understands what its like." Cho smiled sadly.

_Your love, oh yes_

_I always liked that...best_

A/N- Ha!  I'll bet you thought it was going to be Ariana who was the raven haired girl.  If not, don't mind me.  If you did, then ha!  I fooled you!  Okay, I'm done now.  Oh, and see the little button down there?  Use it to tell me what you thought.  Oh yeah, the song was I Always Liked That Best by Cindy Thompson.


End file.
